


wrapped up in honeyed words

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas comes over about once a week. It never turns domestic, although part of Alexander wants it to; Thomas kisses him breathless, Thomas fucks him until he can’t think, and Thomas leaves him afterwards. </p><p>"Why do you want me?" Alexander asks, one time when they've both finished but before Thomas leaves. </p><p>Thomas smiles, a little soft. "Oh, Alexander," he says. "You've got so much <em>life</em> in you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up in honeyed words

They meet in - where else? - a bar. 

Alexander’s a little bit drunk and his guards are down, and the man catches him alone. The lighting isn't bright, but the purples and reds of the bar lights make his brown skin glow. 

The man smiles - lopsided, a little cocky, _beautiful_ \- and already Alexander wants him. He gets him too, a quick blowjob behind the bar and a handjob in the backseat of the cab and a slow, languid fuck against the wall of Alexander’s apartment. 

The next morning there’s an ache in his ass and a fog in his mind and a note on his fridge, with a phone number and a name. _Thomas._

 

Alexander doesn’t text Thomas for three days, partially because he doesn’t want to look needy and partially because he can’t think of anything to say, and when he does it’s just _hey, it’s Alex._ Let Thomas initiate anything more. 

Within three minutes Thomas has sent back a photo of himself in a dark grey suit, lips curved into that same lazy grin that Alexander loved the first time.

 _Thinking of you,_ Thomas adds. Alexander can’t help but smile.

 _you look good in that suit,_ he says. Then, on impulse: _you’d look better without it._

 

Thomas comes over about once a week. It never turns domestic, although part of Alexander wants it to; Thomas kisses him breathless, Thomas fucks him until he can’t think, and Thomas leaves him afterwards. 

"Why do you want me?" Alexander asks, one time when they've both finished but before Thomas leaves. 

Thomas smiles, a little soft. "Oh, Alexander," he says. "You've got so much _life_ in you."

 

It isn’t until Lafayette pulls him aside two weeks later and tells him it seems like he’s always exhausted, is he sick, is everything okay, that Alexander notices at all. 

He drags himself through the rest of the day and collapses in bed when he gets home. Calls Thomas. 

“Hey, kitten,” Thomas says, a little teasing. “How’ve you been?” 

Alexander lets his eyes close and his body relax. “I’m good, I just really need to hear your voice.” 

Thomas lives in a completely different part of the city, but Alexander can almost hear him smiling. “I need you too, doll.” Alexander nests into his blankets, clutches the phone. Listens.

 

God, he’s so, so tired.

 

When Alexander gets home on Friday, Thomas is already at his apartment. Alexander barely gets in the door before Thomas presses him against the door to the bedroom and kisses him, hard and hungry, and Alexander feels more awake than he has in weeks.

Alexander writhes up under him, kisses him back with newfound energy, twists his fingers deep into Thomas’s hair. Thomas laughs and moves even closer, murmuring French nonsense into Alexander’s ear in a voice that makes his toes curl. He can’t hear himself whimpering but he can feel the vibration in his throat, he can feel Thomas’s breath hot on his skin. 

Alexander wants this to last forever. 

When Thomas stops kissing him he leans forward, their foreheads pressed together. Alexander’s breath comes out ragged, desperate. 

“Don’t leave," Alexander says. He knows he sounds pathetic but he doesn’t really mind. “Please, Thomas, don’t leave, I feel like a walking corpse, I only feel alive when I’m with you, please stay with me -” That last bit comes out a broken sob. 

One of Thomas’s hands cups the back of Alexander’s neck, the other settling on his hip, warm through the cloth. “I’m not going anywhere, babydoll,” he says. His voice is warmer still. “I’m staying right here.” 

Alexander sobs again, leans further into Thomas. Thomas smiles a little and picks him up. “C’mon, darlin', let’s go to bed. I’ve missed you.” 

Alexander nods slowly. He’s missed him too. 

 

On Monday, Alexander isn’t at work. He doesn’t call, he just isn’t there.

Lafayette goes to his apartment after work to check in on him and finds a corpse, dead from exhaustion. 

(Thomas, of course, is long gone.)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know: an incubus is a sex demon that drains the life force out of its victims.


End file.
